


Birthday plans

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1995 Billary





	

“Your hair is so soft”  
He loves running his long fingers through her blond hair, and so does she.  
She kept her head on his chest while her left hand caressed his right arm.  
Hanging out in their bed on his 49th birthday wasn’t everyone’s ideal of a celebration of a milestone but they didn’t care. They had a formal party thrown for the president planned for the night after but they wanted to celebrate together- alone. Stolen moments like these are so rare for people as busy as they are and yet so special. She longed for a long night with him when he wasn’t in a late security briefing and she wasn’t in another state - or country for her First Lady duties.  
Bill suddenly broke the beautiful silence and said : What do you want to do tonight baby? And leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and smelled her hair  
“ I want to make love to you”  
“I certainly hope you still want to, I’m not getting any younger”  
“Oh honey you’re like wine, you get finer with age” she said while kissing his neck. She gave tiny beautiful kisses that his heart felt like exploding.  
“ We will definitely do that then , and by the way, you look so sexy in this red sweater” He grabbed one breast of hers and she started giggling like a high school girl. It was so beautiful, many people doubt their feelings for each other and claim their relationship is nothing but fake but the ones who will praise this bond are the people who are close to them, their circle of family, friends and aides.  
It was obvious, they adored each other. Though Bill never was the perfectly self disciplined husband, there was no denying he worshipped Hillary. Her mind, her laugh, her eyes, her body and her heart.  
It was a match made in heaven, he softened her, she disciplined him, to get them where they are now and where they will possibly be.  
“Darling?”  
“Yes Hills”  
“You know how I want to mark this night? Apart from the regular sex *giggles* we always do that”  
“Baby to be honest with ya I’m not really an anal guy”  
They burst out laughing, after all these years, no one could make her laugh the way he does.  
“No you dummie! I think we should take a dip in the pool, at midnight!”  
“Baby that’s a great idea! But if the secret service see us they won’t be too happy”  
She looked straight into his eyes, he gazed at her with his baby blue eyes adoringly and said “ Oh my god how do you do it, ok we will do that”  
She stood her head up from his chest, sat on his lap, put his head between her tiny arms and gave him what seemed the longest , most passionate kiss ever. They only broke it when they were galping for air, she felt that he was hardening under the touch of her lips so she leaned again for another kiss and let his tongue in this time. Her moans drove him crazy, he kept breaking the kiss for air and kissing her again. She was so happy, so liberated at that moment when it seemed like the whole world shut down. Wasn’t until they heard the president telephone ringing by the bedside that they parted from each other. It was an emergency, or was it really. Tony Blair wanted to speak to Bill about the situation in Bosnia. Bill hung the phone and cursed himself. “I want to finish this, sometimes I hate my job. I’m so sorry sweetheart” She smiled at him, a smile so pure it almost killed him.  
“Go honey, we’ll finish this after”  
“At the pool?” He got up from the bed.  
“Oh don’t be silly!” He headed for the door then suddenly turned around to find her sitting at the edge of the bed looking at him with her big gorgeous eyes.  
“Checking me out?”  
“As I should!”  
He came back to her, this time walking faster “Kiss meeeeeee”  
He kissed her , so lovingly but she parted her lips away from his, laughing  
“now go go go!”  
“Oh my God” he said doing a funny face.  
Yes, he did leave the room but they still went swimming,at midnight, when no one was watching.


End file.
